Blossom
Blossom'' is a member of the PPGZ, and a main protagonist in the show Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. She is 13 years old, and is based on Blossom from Craig McCracken's original cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls. Her weapon is a yo-yo. History First Appearance Blossom was first seen shopping for food. On her way back from shopping, she notices a group of boys from her school exercising, and stops to admire them. She then decides she wants to eat her snacks, and takes a seat on a wooden bench to eat. As soon as she was about to eat her candy, Blossom noticed a white light about to hit a girl playing with a yo-yo. Blossom runs to protect her, and, once hit by the light herself, changes her clothes to her Z Clothes. This State earns her a costume change, as well as a yo-yo for a weapon. With the aid from her compact and ring, Blossom can swap clothes after shouting "Hyper Blossom". She is voiced by Emiri Kato. (Nicole Emourna in the english dub.) Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by the black light, he began freeing the animals in the zoo. Blossom, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. Blossom then sees people running away from animals. As she looks back, some animals were eating her snacks. One animal scared her and she used her yo-yo to get onto the top of a tree and was surprised to find out what she just did. She soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Blossom finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her original counterpart, she can throw her bow like a Shuriken Grenade at the enemy. '' ''In Season 2 Blossom's YoYo no longer damages Enemies...Due to Increased Power Level like from the Dragon Ball Series...Brick seems to stop Impersonating with his Brothers...Blossom decided to stop Impersonating as well with her Sister/Friends...Blossom trains slightly to learn Hand to Hand Combat...She learns Punches and Kicks compared to Season 1...Where She uses Kicks in Unofficial or Filler Episodes...but the Only time The Girls Kick in the Official is the Canon Episode Buttercup's New Moves Part 1/2...Blossom's Taichi and Jujitsu is unrivalled by Brick's Intense, Taichi, Jujitsu and Taekwondo Skills...but Her Unarmed Combat is increased when under the influence of a Dark Spirit...Even with her strengthened Physical Combat She was defeated by a Half Demon Form Brick due to his Anger of The Dark Spirit and Decides to fight the Dark Spirit rather than being Concerned for Blossom... Personality In Season 1 Just as she is in the show, Blossom is a cheerful, slightly ditzy and a girly type. She loves sweets and action figures, and is considered to be "boy crazy." Blossom is mostly silly and usually takes breaks in a middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup. Despite her personality, Blossom is a lot smarter, and soon will be mature like her original counterpart. She is also a hyperactive girl, a trait that she did not share with the Blossom in the original show. Blossom acts like Kitty Ko from Sidekick In Season 2 While with Brick Blossom is Romantic, Loving and Caring...She seems to be "Safe" being with him due to his Protection over her and his Love for her...While Brick is fighting...Blossom is amazed by his Unsurpassed Powers...Blossom seems to be Jealous of Brick's Leadership when She wasn't recognized as a Leader...although Brick told her He'll tell the Other "Girls" to give her more Leadership and Recognition... Blossom learns to Mature as the Series goes on...and still is a bit Girly Girl Role in Season 1 and Season 2 In Season 1 Blossom is one of the Main Protagonists of the First Season alongside Bubbles and Buttercup...She acts like a Girly Girl while Bubbles acts more like a Gentle Girl and Buttercup acts more like a Tomboy... Unlike Season 1...In Season 2 Blossom is not the Main Protagonist anymore instead Is a Main Love Interest and Support Character to the Powerful Main Protagonists The Rowdyruff Boys...Blossom seems to be in love with Brick...Fortunately the Two Confess their Love for one another and Form a Close Relationship between the two...Blossom seems to feel Lucky having returned feelings from Brick...Blossom seems to be in Impressed by Brick's Real Powers and the Other Boys Actual Powers... Relationships * '''Brick- '''Blossom seemed to have a Crush on Brick ever since he was born...She seemed thrilled after He reciprocated her Feelings and Love...revealing that He had a Crush on her as well...especially after the Two Reveal their True Personalities to each other...The Two Currently spend many times together...mostly when they are not battling...Blossom seems to be terrified by Brick's Violent, Brutal and Vengeful Personality...realizing Brick is an Anti-Hero or a Violent Warrior...Blossom tries her hardest to restrain Brick's Hidden Powers...despite fearing his Destructive powers...Blossom still loves Brick very dearly. * '''Bubbles-' Blossom seems to care about Bubbles very much but treats her as a Sister...and seems to help and spend time with her even tho She spends the majority of her time mainly towards Brick...Her Beloved Boyfriend... * Buttercup-''' Although Blossom seems to fairly dislike Buttercup She still respects her due to her being her Sister and Friends...and the fact the Trio live in the Same house... * 'Ken-' Blossom seems to treat Ken as a Close Friend and possibly a Young Student...Blossom seems to like Ken but gets becomes Bewildered by his Drunk State... * 'Mr. Drake Utonium-' Blossom doesn't hang around Mr. Utonium very often She still respects him and admires him viewing him as a fatherly figure. * 'Aiden-' Blossom at first was very distant and suspicious of Aiden...but seeing how Brick sensed his Malice and Selfish Desires...Blossom becomes very distrusting and hostile towards him... * 'Liam- '''Blossom considers Liam as a Energetic Avid Hero Fan and Violent Manga Fan...She once stated that Liam reminds her of Brick when he was younger... * '''Kyle Jackson-' Blossom seemed to be Hostile and Cautious of Kyle...although when he finally stopped teasing them...Blossom trusted Kyle and became friendlier towards him... * 'Blitz-' Although Blossom was suspicious of Blitz and very distant after he changed after his brutal defeat by Brick...Blossom thinks of Blitz as a reliable school friend... Appearance Blossom has pale skin and has orange hair which wore in a ponytail with a red bow ribbon and pink eyes. In her normal outfit, she wears a white shirt with a yellow heart on the front and has light and dark red sleeves. She wears a blue skirt and pink sneakers. While Wearing her Z Outfit Blossom has a Red Dress top with a Red Mini Skirt and Pink lined Bracelets on her wrists and a Short Pink Jacket with red-pink sleeves Yellow P on the left...and Black fingerless gloves as well as Pink shoes with a white sole...She wears white little cute marble earrings hanging by her ear...She also wears a black neckband with a glowing mini yellow P imprinted on it...She has Pink lined Anklets or whatever ankle wear...In Season 2 She took off her Pink Short Jacket...on her Third date with Brick to get a supposedly more fitting Dating Outfit. In Ending 1 Blossom has a Black Dress with flowers on 4 sides and beige heels... In Christmas Episode of Season 2 She wears a new Red Christmas outfit with a Santa hat with Pink pants... Gallery Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with really long hair and no decorations in it (because she wears a ribbon). * Blossom's theme song is called Look by Halcali. *Blossom is 1 of the six main characters in Soul Orb. *Blossom is usually the first PPGZ to transform before battle. *Blossom considers herself the leader of PPGZ.. *Blossom is the Prettiest of the Powerpuff girls (PPGZ) but never ever mentions it... *Blossom's only Official Boyfriend is Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters affected by White Z Rays Category:Tomboys Category:Enter Category:Blossom Akatsutsumi is Andrew's/Spider-Armor's girlfriend Category:Blossom Akatsutsumi always gets good grades and A-pluses. Plus, she knows everything.